


Dragons Academy

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Claiming, Everyone is a Dragon Hybrid, F/M, Fluff, Human-Dragon Hybrids, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Mates, Old Friends, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Romance, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often feared & avoided, a young dragon hybrid learns the meaning of love... By meeting & connecting with someone she never thought possible, & that someone was her mate. She's comes off as rude, but her mate sees it as her calling out for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is to introduce you to two main characters. Their unrelated & are polar opposites, but Raven loves Augustus like family & he recuperates it.
> 
> And this is a nonprofit, completely fictional story.

Raven Knightwood (Age 15): Ambitious, mysterious, & an ace flier. Her normal eyes were a black/dark brown. Her dragon's eyes a fierce, hypnotic gold. She stood at 5'6. She was well tanned & her arms decorated in the tribal spirals of her kind flowing down the length of her arms; beginning at her shoulder blades & stopping at her wrists. Her wings were jet black, as were the spines trailing down her back, & descending down to the tip of her tail. Smaller fins traced along her jaw line & her dragon horns barely poked out the top of her unruly, short sand brown hair.

Augustus Armstrong (Age 18): Loving, short fused, protective, & naive. His eyes were the same as his dragon's eyes, a crystal blue only difference is when angered they gave off an odd, creepy glow. He stood at 6'5 & was lean with muscle from being in his school's flight races. Augustus had no spines flowing down his back, but his wings were shades of blues, & greens, hints of yellow adding more flare. His tail was barbed with color quills, that at a moments notice could be whiplashed at enemies. His hair was a dirty blonde & the girls swooned for him.

**Author's Note:**

> More original characters shall be added in later chapters.
> 
> Pete Wentz (Age:25)  
> Patrick Stump (Age:20)
> 
> I'll keep the natural five year age gap between them, but tweek it for this story (haha sue me) jkjk plz dnt (._. ) kudos & comments are welcome


End file.
